Rats and Mice
by Together By Destiny
Summary: Mice and rats . Rats and mice! Oh MY! But the lead mice character, Ellora is going to find true love. Then she meets Remy and well.. REMORA!


*Remy's POV*

Aw the sweet smell of the first dish cooked of the afternoon. Ego will definately be here within an hour or less. Ego has survived as a buisness man, making a little over $40,000 a year. He has a fiance named Sholeet. She's a nice person but is super short.

Linguine is in the kitchen, without my help. He went to cooking school for 3 semesters and came back. He doesn't have a license but Collete does. Thank God. I've stayed in the kitchen, visiting dad from time to time again. It's hard cause he moved back to the country side but it's not far. It usually takes me a day to get there. Unless Collete takes me. She grows on ya after a month or so. It's been 2 years since the restraunt was opened. Within that time, Linguine and Collete got married and now have a little tike that will be 8 months in two weeks. Her name is Rosemary. I kinda helped with the name cause for some wierd reason she smelt like that spice and Collete agreed. She's a tiny kid for a human. She loves me at least.

"Little chef?" Lin called.

_EEk!_ My call was announced to show mt attendance. If only he could understand my language.

"I need some aregeno. ASAP." Lin replyed.

I ran to the storage area and opened my sized door as I walked in. I kinda trust Linguine more with taste but sometimes he goes a little overboard or a little underdone. I grabbed what he requested but also grabbed some pepper because this was a dish he always does under with. I ran out, closed the door and climbed up the broom to get to his station. The dish he was making was Mozzerella Raviolli. I spinkled a little of both in his pot and sniffed the savor of the filling. It needs mushrooms. To be quicker, I got on Lin's head and made him go get the mushrooms off of Collete's station. I got off and pointed to the simmering stew that made the entire room elluminate in it's smell.

"Oh add them to the soup?" he asked.

I just shuck my head vertically.

...

Somewhere in the countryside...

"Urgh when will I get to Paris?" I thought.

My name is Lashona. I come from Britian. I'm a mouse NOT a rat. Humans always mix up the two. Mice are far more saphisticated than any rat. We're smarter, tougher, and faster then rats. Our size helps us to. Usually, we love to be clean. I on the other hand am between dirty and clean. Like they say, opposites attract.

I have one bright purple eye that follows with a dark green eye and a black base coat. I have a white spot in the shape of a diamond on my back. It's not speacial, but I'm the only one in my clan that has it. My fur is long. I'm...different I guess. i dont really eat much so I'm always skinny. I'm the smallest and fastest mouse in my clan. I can beat any animal in a race well maybe not a cheetah but a rabbit I can beat. I'm on the road towards Paris for a reason. I've come to find true love. I know its corny but hey! My mother forced me to do this cause thats how my father and her met. It's like a family tradition, I figure. I'm just glad to be on the road. It'll be wierd what with all the mice having a different accent then I do. Hopefully they all won't have that wierd french accent. My father did but it's not hard to understand him.

I picked up a pebble that was next to my foot and threw it about 5 inches away. I ran and kicked it as hard as i could. That was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. I heard another creature eek a couple feet away.

I ran towards the sound and saw a piece of bread lying next to a fat animal rubbing his head. I got down on the ground and scooted back but it was no use. He knew I was there.

"Hi there!" he said, "What's your name little wittle kid?"

"I'm not little. Well I really am but that's not the point. My name's Lashona. I am a british mouse travelling to Paris, France. And your name, kind fellow?" I asked kindly. He didn't seem mean or rude in any way.

" My name is Emile! Are you the one who kicked the rock to my head? If so," Emile said. I cut him off with, "I'm sorry for that Emile." I looked down to the ground in shame.

"No biggy. Can you help me...uhh...ta..take this food back to the colony?" He asked. Why was he stuttering? Is something wrong with me?

"Oh of course Emile! Is everything alright?" I asked as I picked up a grape and a piece of strawberry.

" Yeah. Definately."

As we walked I got to know him more. I was sure not to stay to close to him just in case he was dangerous.

"Alright all we have to do is go through this gutter to get home. You okay Shon?" Emile asked, "You don't look so good."

He was right I didn't feel so good at that point. He was only one rat. I hadn't realized before that there were gonna be tons of rats all around me as soon as I went in that gutter. I've always been one scared of rats. But if I had Emile, maybe they won't be vicious to me. I calmed myself down and went ran into the gutter, my eyes closed. I tripp on someone's paw and rolled over two times and pulled myself into a ball. I heard gasps and chittering. I slowly opened my green eyeand saw at least a thousand rats right there in a crowd to my right. Then, I opened my other eye a rather bit faster to see the other side of the large crowd. I unraveled out of my ball and knealed as I pulled my head up. As i finished, loud gasps, oohs, and awhhs blasted out of the crowd.

"Whom are you" a male rat asked as he walked up to me. He must be the leader.

"Dad, This is Lashona. She lived in Britain at one point and is a mouse." Emile explained to the pack leader.

"MOUSE! Emile you know how I feel about them." the father responded. I glanced at Emile and noticed that he had a sad baby face on. The dad sighed, looked at me, and said, "Nice to greet you Lashona. This is my colony. I'm the leader and Emile is the next runner up. My name is Django. You sure are gorgeous for a mouse!" he said.

"Why thank you sire." I stated as I bowed in honor. My voice is weak I can't let them think I'm scared.

" Where are you traveling to?" Django asked. "If it's Paris your looking for then I'll have some of my men escort you there."

" Yes sir that is exactly where I am traveling to," I responded bluntly. "But there is no need of an escort Django."

"Trust me we aren't the only rat pack in this sewer. In fact, there is a clan about 25 feet away from here and with your beauty, you'll need someone to fight for you." a light brititsh male voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a brown rat with a rip in his ear. He was so fluffy! I held out my paw which he took it in his and kissed it. I felt my face flush with heat. I covered my wide mouth with my spare hand. "My name is Jake." _Jake? What a wierd british boy to be named Jake._

"Jake quit the fake accent" a girl said, " I'm his sister, Rosy. It's nice to see another girl mouse for an instance."

"Hi Rosy. Right back at you," I responded. I turned to Django and said, "I really dont neede an escort. Really! Let me show you why."

"Well, then show me." he said.

Alright. Time to show these mongrils why mice have a longer life.

I breathed slowly...in and out, in and out, preparing my self. Alright, I kick up some dirt and "disappear" while I really am just running away from the crowd. I then run around the rats as quick as possible and zip right back into the middle. I run around Django six times, and zoom to Jake, running around him seven times as fast as I can go. I then tackle him kis him on his cheek and zoom away to hide in the crowd. I sprint through the middle of the crowd and run, jump, flip in the air and land by Rosy. I looked around and saw everyone's eyes bugging out of thier head. When I looked at Jake, his face was completely red as looking at me up and down. Then I realized something... I was breathing so heavily 'cause I have never ran that fast before. I'm so proud of myself!

"You okay?" Rosy asked, "Your nose seems pale."

" I guess I a..." I tryed saying but everything went black in my body.

Remy's POV.

"It's been a while since I've seen dad. I need to see him." I said to my self as I laid there in bed.

"Good night Little Chef!" I heard Linguine yell from his room. I got up and jumped to the stair below my bed and ran up the rest of the flight. I ran down the hall, past Rosemary's room with the door open. I then stopped at the end of the hall which Lin and Collete were sleeping in the room before me. I squeezed through the slight crack Linguine had made for me. I ran onto the bed and poked his face. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"What is it little chef?" he asked half awake.

I looked around and noticed Colletes laptop open to a typing ppage so i ran over to it and typed **need to see dad.**

"Alright I'll take you but tomarrow okay?" he said.


End file.
